Utgard-Loki (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Utgard, Big Fellow, (Translation of Skrymir) Loki of the Outyards | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Frost Giants of Jotunheim | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utgardhall, Utgard, Jotunheim | Gender = Male | Height = 50'0" | Weight = 64 tons | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualSkinColour2 = (formerly caucasian) | UnusualFeatures = Ice crown | CharRef = | Citizenship = Jotunheim | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Monarch of Jotunheim, Guardian of Utgard | Education = | Origin = Frost Giant; sorcerer | PlaceOfBirth = Jotunheim, Asgard dimension | PlaceOfDeath = Roxxon Island, Pacific Ocean, Midgard | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Thor #272 | Death = Thor Vol 4 3 | HistoryText = Early Life Utgard-Loki, also known as Skrymir, was the monarch of the Jotunheim. Skrymir was admirative of Laufey. Encountering the sons of Odin Disguised as the Giant Skrymir, Utgard-Loki led Thor and Loki into his castle Utgardhall in Jotunheim. There, in the form of Utgard, he challenged the gods to a series of contests. Loki fought against Logi in an eating contest, and lost after Logi (a being of fire) consumed not only the food but the plates, and table as well. Loki then was challenged to a footrace by Hugi (revealed to be the embodiment of cognizance), but lost before he even started as Hugi moved at the speed of though. Thor then accepted the challenge of emptying a drinking horn, but failed there, as the horn drew its water from the ocean (Thor although managed to lower the tide). Utgard then challenged Thor to lift a cat off the floor, but he was only able to barely get one paw up as the cat was in fact the Midgard Serpent in disguise. The final challenge is for Thor to best an old woman, Elli, in a contest, but he completely failed as well, as Elli personified old age and secretly weakened him. After they have been completely bested, Utgard revealed that they had been tricked in each task, revealing the truth about each of their opponents. Kidnapping Karnilla Later, Utgard-Loki learned of the disappearance of Odin, monarch of Asgard, and planned to take this opportunity to conquer Asgard. As a first step, Utgard-Loki and his Frost Giants invaded Nornheim and captured its ruler, the Karnilla, Norn Queen, a sometime ally of Asgard. Utgard-Loki used his enchanted dust to turn the other inhabitants of Nornheim to stone, and forced Karnilla, who was prevented from using her powers by magic shackles, to work as a slave in his fortress. Thus Utgard-Loki deprived Asgard of a potential ally, and he planned to eliminate Asgard's other allies as well until Asgard would be forced to stand alone against invasion by Jotunheim. Karnilla's lover, Balder the Brave, one of Asgard's leading warriors, went to Jotunheim to rescue her. Using his newly developed power to radiate light and heat, Balder melted the fortress of Utgard-Loki, which had been constructed from ice, and reduced Utgard-Loki and his fellow giants to tiny size. Balder freed Karnilla, took her back to Nornheim, and then returned to Asgard, where soon afterward, he was made Odin's successor as monarch of Asgard. Invasion of Asgard Utgard-Loki planed an attack Asgard, but the Asgardians had a warning giving them time to prepare. Balder and the others were discussing the pending attack by the Frost Giants when a deafening roar heralds that they had already arrived. Balder tried to bluff the Giants into making them think that he could still generate his light powers but was still too weak, and they called his bluff. Kurse, Volstagg, and the children help fight the Giants but there are just too many of them. Thor, after battling in Hel, returned to Asgard to stop the Giants. Thor arrived and smashed through the Frost Giants easily. He stayed his hand, however, when Utgard-Loki promised to use his magics to restore the Asgardians, in return for safe passage back to Jotunheim. Resurrecting Laufey Malekith the Accursed traveled to Utgardhall to meet with Skrymir, the leader of the Frost Giants. The two brokered a deal between their two realms. He informed the Frost Giant about a mortal from Midgard recovering Laufeys Skull. He and a group of Frost Giants to assist Malekith, they are confronted by the new female Thor. Skrymir with a single motion grabbed Thor and swallowed her whole. However she was not dead she smashed through skull destroying the King of the Frost Giants. | Powers = Utgard-Loki possesses the superhuman physical attributes of the members of his race, the Frost Giants of Jotunheim: * Possesses vast superhuman strength, lifting 100 tons. * Is extremely long-lived (although not immortal) * Resistant to conventional injury. * His flesh and bone are far denser than similar human tissue, contributing to his superhuman strength and weight, which are also the result of his great size. * Utgard-Loki is also a master of the arts of sorcery as they have been developed in Jotunheim. * The full extent of his magical abilities is unknown, and he need potions and enchanted dust to perform some of his magical feats. Unaided. he can transform a person into a bird. * Through unknown means he can control the environment of Jotunheim so as to cause a traveler to return to his starting point without knowing it. | Abilities = | Strength = As a Frost Giant, Utgard-Loki possesses vast superhuman strength and can lift 100 tons. | Weaknesses = Like all the giants of Jotunheim, Utgard-Loki, needs cold temperatures to maintain his existence. Great heat will cause the Frost Giants to "melt," thereby shrinking in size. Continued exposure to such heat would case a Frost Giant to liquefy completely. | Equipment = Potions, dust and other magical items. | Transportation = | Weapons = * His enchanted dust can turn persons to stone. * Using a potion he can command the weather to grow colder. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * ImmortalThor.net }} Category:Cryokinesis Category:Jotunheim Monarchs Category:Mythological Figures